


A Very Special Sincerely Three Backstory!

by Amarie_chan312



Series: TreeBros Oneshots! [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarie_chan312/pseuds/Amarie_chan312
Summary: Jared tells his biggest secret, with the help of some weed, Friday night shenanigans, and a breakdown.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: TreeBros Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828078
Kudos: 7





	A Very Special Sincerely Three Backstory!

Among the many different friend groups made by Jeremy, Evan and their respective friends, there were two very prominent ones:  
We're Heere, We're Queer, composed of Evan and Jeremy. Jeremy and Evan were step-brothers, and although Evan's last name wasn't REALLY Heere, he had adopted it on as a sign of closeness to Jeremy. Basically, the "let's hang out and complain about our boyfriends" club.  
And the Gay Stoners Club, whose 3 members were Michael, Connor, and Jared, who would get together every Friday night in Michael's basement to smoke way too much weed and talk about their boyfriends. That is, Connor and Michael talked about their boyfriends. Jared kinda just sat off to the side listening to them talk. That was because Jared didn't have a boyfriend, but he did have a secret:  
He was in love with Connor.  
And with Evan.  
He was in love with both of them. And they loved each other. Very much. And Jared wasn't sure that was ever going to change. Which means he was stuck either getting over them or living the rest of his life miserable.  
One Friday night, though, everything changed.  
The Gay Stoners Club was hanging out in Michael's basement, doing their normal activity of smoking way too much weed, and Michael starting complaining about missing Jeremy.  
"You saw him an hour ago, idiot," Jared sighed.  
"I still miss him! You know what, I'm going to call him." Michael took out his phone and FaceTimed Jeremy, who picked up almost immediately. Michael's face lit up when he saw him. "Jere Beaaaaar!"  
Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Michael, honey, you're high." Jeremy was hanging out with Evan in their room, watching Disney and waiting for the weekly "high call" from Michael.  
Evan smiled. "L-Let me guess, Jared and Connor are over there too?"  
Connor smiled. "Hell yeah we are. Hi babe!"  
Evan smiled. "Hey." Evan noticed Jared sitting in the corner, taking hits from his joint and brooding. "What's up with Jared?"  
Jared looked over to where Michael was, hearing Evan's voice. "Nothing, I'm fine. Hi, Heeres."  
Jeremy looked over at Evan. Jere certainly didn't know Jared as well as Evan did, but he could definitely sense something was wrong.  
Evan frowned. "Something's definitely wrong, Jared."  
"It's nothing, Evan!"  
"I don't like seeing my friends upset, Jared. Please just tell me what's going on."  
"I TOLD YOU, IT'S NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." Jared stormed out of Michael's basement. No one saw, but he was crying. Connor looked over at Jared, concerned.  
"Hey, Michael?"  
"Yeah? Michael was staring longingly at the screen of his phone, wishing Jeremy could come over. He missed his boyfriend! Jeremy, on the other side of the screen, was just rolling his eyes. Every week, like clockwork. Every freaking week. He let out a slight chuckle.  
"I'm gonna go after Jared. Don't do anything stupid," Connor stated, walking quickly up the basement stairs and trying to find Jared. 

Meanwhile, Jared was outside, still taking hits from the joint in his hands, crying and trying to get himself to stop crying simultaneously. He sighed. This was his lot in life, he guessed. Pining after two boys so hopelessly in love with each other they barely even noticed him, standing alone in the cold, hurt and high and ready for a fight.  
At that point, Connor had found Jared and was walking towards him. "Jared?"  
Jared turned around, seeing the all-too-beautiful Connor Murphy. "What the fuck do you want, Connor?" he said with no venom. He was too emotionally exhausted for anger.  
"To see if you're ok," Connor answered, seeing the tears and the hurt on Jared's face.  
"Well, I'm not. Why do you think I exploded at Evan? I just... I need to be alone."  
Connor shook his head. "No, you don't. Being alone never helps with things like this. It's obvious you're upset about something, let me help you."  
Jared sighed. There really was no getting him to leave, was there? "Fine. You can keep me company. Just don't expect any answers on why I'm upset, because I'm not telling you."  
"Fine by me," Connor replied, going to stand by Jared. Connor's eyes went down to Jared's joint. "Mind if I take a hit or two?"  
Jared handed it to him, watching Connor gracefully bring it up to his lips, breathing in and then blowing out the smoke. He had a sudden urge to kiss those lips. He had dreamt of it for so long, and now, all of his inhibitions were gone, and he leaned over and kissed Connor.  
He quickly pulled away, though, seeing Connor's shocked look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you're dating Evan, oh shit..." Tears quickly came back to Jared's eyes against his will. Great. He just had to go and fuck up what little he actually had with Evan and Connor.  
"Y-You like me?" Connor asked, still shocked.  
"I love you! And I love Evan too, and you guys are together, and in love, and will probably be in love for a very long time, and I'm just the sad loser who got stuck with loving both of you!"  
Connor looked into Jared's chocolate brown eyes and then looked to his lips.  
And then, just as suddenly as the first time, they were kissing again. Jared was shocked at first, but then relaxed into the kiss, grabbing hold of Connor's hair. Connor had his hands around Jared's waist, and they stayed like that for a while, lips touching, feeling, and living, and loving.  
When they finally broke apart with deep, gasping breaths, Connor looked back into Jared's eyes. "I love you, too. So does Evan." Connor grabbed hold of his hands. "Be our boyfriend?"  
Jared smiled and leaned up to peck Connor on the lips. "Of course."  
Jared and Connor walked back to the basement, holding hands. When they made it there, they instantly went over to Michael, who was still on the phone with Jeremy and Evan. "Evan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We've got a new boyfriend now." Connor squeezed Jared's hand, still smiling.  
"Holy shit," Jeremy whispered. "Hold up-"  
Evan smiled and got off of his bed, pausing Tangled. "Jere, looks like we've got somewhere to be. Pack your bags, we're going to Michael's house." Evan giggled.  
Jeremy grinned. "Fine by me. I need to know what the fuck is going on here, anyways."


End file.
